


Non trovate che questo posto sia bellissimo?

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Animals, Exploration, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Third Week - M4, Esplorazione + Artico
Relationships: Henry Foster Collins/Harry D. S. Goodsir
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Non trovate che questo posto sia bellissimo?

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Third Week - M4, Esplorazione + Artico

“Continuo a ripetere che non è necessaria la presenza del Signor Goodsir su questa nave. Può benissimo andare ad esplorare il ghiaccio e il nulla per appuntarlo nei suoi stupidi diari!” esclamò stizzito il Dr. Stanley, mandando uno sguardo torvo verso l’altro dottore.   
“Ma siamo comunque in una situazione di emergenza… quell’orso… le navi e...” cercò di ribattere il più giovane, la voce bassa e tremante.

Stanley fece per ribattere ma il capitano Fitzjames lo frenò con una mano e si girò verso Goodsir. “Andate pure Harry. Anche il vostro progetto è importanti! Quando torneremo a casa non avremo da raccontare solo le nostre gesta e la scoperta del passaggio a nord-ovest. Documenteremo la vita sui ghiacci grazie ai vostri diari e alle vostre preziose ricerche!”

Goodsir guardò il capitano negli occhi e sorrise, sinceramente felice per la sua decisione.

“Ovviamente vi farò scortare da qualcuno.   
E, ovviamente, dovrete tornare al massimo tra due settimane… più leggeri partirete, più veloce sarà il vostro cammino.”  
“Sì, Capitano. La ringrazio.”  
“Non ringraziatemi. Piuttosto…” James si guardò intorno. Nella sua cabina era stato convocato anche un quarto uomo, Henry Collins, che era stato per tutta la durata della conversazione tra Fitzjames e i due dottori ad un angolo della stanza, intento a fissare un punto imprecisato sul legno della pavimentazione della Erebus. “Collins?”

L’uomo alzò lo sguardo verso chi lo aveva interpellato. “Mi dica, Capitano.” “Dovrete accompagnare il Dottor Goodsir nella sua esplorazione dei ghiacci per documentare la flora e la fauna di questi luoghi.” Collins abbassò il capo per acconsentire alla decisione del suo superiore.   
Goodsir gli rivolse un sorriso e il sottotenente, dal canto suo, abbassò appena lo sguardo, cercando di mascherare il suo leggero imbarazzo.  
“La ringrazio Signor Collins.” “Non è necessario… è un piacere poterle essere utile, Dottor Goodsir.”

Mentre il Dottor Stanley emetteva grugniti di semi-disgusto, James Fitzjames si alzò in piedi, sistemandosi l’uniforme con i palmi delle mani. Si avvicinò ad una delle pareti della sua cabina e, riflettendosi sul vetro di uno dei quadri che vi aveva appeso sopra – un disegno di un paesaggio che aveva fatto durante la Guerra dell'Oppio, una delle sue ultime missioni con l’esercito – si sistemò i capelli. Congedò poi i presenti, tornando a leggere le carte dell’ormai defunto Franklin, suo predecessore alla guida della Erebus, sperando di trovare una nuova via alternativa da prendere quando i ghiacci si sarebbero sciolti e avrebbero liberato la sua nave e la Terror dalla loro morsa. Sperando sarebbe successo il più presto possibile… 

Nel frattempo Goodsir e Collins erano andati a preparare tutto il necessario per la loro breve esplorazione: mappe, scorte alimentari, una tenda da condividere per la notte, coperte, carte, diari e armi per difendersi dall’orso che stava attentando alle loro vite e che aveva ucciso anche Sir John Franklin.

“Signor Collins… sarà saggio andare ad esplorare i ghiacci da soli?” “Meno siamo, meno l’orso sentirà la nostra presenza. E poi muoverci in tanti richiederebbe troppo dispendio di energie e risorse, Dottore.  
Viaggiando in coppia avrete comunque la sicurezza di essere protetto da un uomo addestrato e, fortuna e clima permettendo, potrete esplorare un territorio più vasto!” spiegò Collins, stringendo il suo bagaglio per assicurarsi non cadesse nulla.  
Goodsir poggiò la mano sulla spalla dell’altro. “Sono contento che veniate con me, Collins. Vi sarò sempre debitore per questo.”  
Imbarazzato, il sottotenente, arrossì lievemente. “D-dovere, Signore. Sono lieto di poterle essere utile…”

All’alba del giorno seguente i due partirono, lasciando la Erebus e il Capitano Fitzjames che era andato a salutarli e a far loro le ultime raccomandazioni per il viaggio.  
Fortunatamente stava arrivando la primavera e con lei qualche ora di luce; Collins e Goodsir camminarono senza fermarsi per molto tempo, non rivolgendosi neanche la parola. Entrambi erano concentrati ad osservare il paesaggio attorno a loro: una landa desolata, candida e immensa.

Solo quando Collins intravide un rialto di ghiaccio in lontananza, si presero il lusso di fermarsi e guardarsi.  
“Direi di accamparci lì per questa notte. Saremo protetti e domani lo scaleremo per esplorare ciò che c’è dall’altra parte! Con un po’ di fortuna troveremo anche qualche animale da cacciare… così non dovremo consumare tutte le razioni!” spiegò il sottotenente.  
Goodsir aprì la bocca per rispondere all’altro ma ne uscì solo un verso eccitato. La visione di una piccola volpe artica di cui il Dottore riuscì a distinguere solo gli occhi scuri - poiché essa si confondeva facilmente con il bianco del ghiaccio - lo fece sussultare di meraviglia.  
Collins si girò, inizialmente spaventato e, senza pensarci due volte, mise mani al fucile che aveva sulla spalla ma quando vide il piccolo e inerme animale saltellare sul ghiaccio, abbassò l’arma e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. “Pensavo fosse quell’orso…” “S-scusatemi Signor Collins! Non volevo spaventarvi.”

Harry buttò a terra il suo bagaglio, cercando di non fare movimenti troppo avventati, aprendolo al contempo con foga per fare il più in fretta possibile; ne tirò fuori un diario e dei carboncini e, sedendosi sul ghiaccio, iniziò a disegnare dettagliatamente la volpe, annotando sotto quella minuziosa rappresentazione ogni piccolo dettaglio anche sui suoi movimenti e atteggiamenti.  
Collins rimase in piedi, al suo fianco, osservando i lenti ma decisi movimenti della mano del Dottore… così delicata e affusolata che, senza volerlo, gli fecero desiderare di voler essere sfiorato come quel fortunato carboncino, stretto tra le sue dita.  
Vedere il sorriso estasiato, puro e genuino di Goodsir gli scaldò il cuore in una maniera che non pensava fosse possibile - forse dati anche i terribili momenti che avevano vissuto da quando le due navi si erano bloccate tra i ghiacci - e sorrise anche lui, osservandolo mentre disegnava.  
“Non trovate che questo posto sia bellissimo, Signor Collins?” “Ai vostri occhi lo è sicuramente, Dottor Goodsir.” “Per favore, chiamatemi Harry.” “Solo se voi mi chiamerete Henry.”

Si rivolsero un sorriso, poi Goodsir tornò al suo disegno. Una volta finito si alzò in piedi lentamente, nella speranza di non spaventare la volpe con i suoi movimenti.

“Dottore... posso spararle?” Harry sospirò, triste di dover uccidere una creatura così piccola, graziosa e indifesa. “Pensate che sia realmente necessario?” “Mangiare della carne fresca non può che farci bene…”   
Harry si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, pensando ad una soluzione che potesse mettere d’accordo sia lui che il suo compagno. Anche se, a conti fatti, l'opportunità di poter mangiare della carne fresca probabilmente non si sarebbe ripresentata a breve. Eppure non gli sembrava affatto giusto privare della vita quell'animale.  
Avrebbe mangiato di meno, risparmiando sulle latte che avevano portato con loro, se fosse stato necessario!   
Stava per suggerire l’idea a Collins quando la volpe si avvicinò al rialto e si andò a nascondere in una piccola incrinatura tra i ghiacci.

“Avviciniamoci… vediamo dove si sta nascondendo.” Suggerì Collins, chinandosi per aiutare il compagno a rimettersi in piedi.  
Gli sfiorò la mano e il loro sguardo si incrociò per qualche secondo. Henry deglutì rumorosamente e dopo essersi sistemato il fucile sulla spalla, si incamminò lentamente verso il nascondiglio dove era entrato l’animale. Una volta arrivati in prossimità della piccola cavità tra i ghiacci i due si chinarono per poterne osservare l’interno, restando però ad una leggera distanza – in modo da non far spaventare e fuggire la volpe: qui la videro accovacciata a terra, con dei cuccioli avvolti nel suo manto bianco. 

Goodsir, con occhi lucidi, sorrise all’indirizzo di Collins.  
“Direi che dovremo accontentarci delle latte per oggi, Signor Co-… Henry.” “Sì… penso che andranno ugualmente bene, Dottore.”


End file.
